kagome the wind mistress?
by SailorNinja12
Summary: kagome the wind mistress meats the wind master jin.title sucks so does the summary
1. Chapter 1

I do not own YuYuHakusho or Inuyasha

**I do not own YuYuHakusho or Inuyasha. But some of my own or barrowed from someone else's characters ****might**** show up. Please review? I am sorry if my story is not to your liking. If you have any ideas for this story or another any of them are welcome. If you want to challenge me or just request a story crossover just tell me and I'll do my best.**

**Jin/Kagome**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOX0XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

**It had all started at the final battle...**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**The New Beginning**

**Kagome watched her friends one at a time kill the evil demons that got to close to her because it was her job to defeat Naraku her friends and allies were making sure she did not get injured before she reached where she must fight Naraku to her own or his own death.**

**Finally the last demon was killed by Sesshomaru-sama. It was now time for her to fight Naraku. She as well as the others knew this time would come fore she had been training with Sesshomaru, Koga, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.**

**With Shippo she had learned how to be more careful of traps in the mean time while she was training with him she gained a bit of his curiosity. He had taught her how to detect when something was a trap and had given her a few illusion charms to use when she needed or wanted to use them.**

**With Miroku she had trained her miko ability's. While in training she had learned about her spirit ki or energy. She can now do the spirit arrow she also learned she had an element she was most dominant over light and wind though they did not know why yet. She could bend the light into different attacks like the light bow which she used with the spirit arrow which makes a powerful attack known as purity arrow destruction.**

**With Sango she was trained in strength earning her own giant boomerang that she called Tenchi's Wind she named it this because when she used it worked like ****Hiraikotsu,**** yet when it doesn't hit it its target a force of sparkling wind will hit the target.**

**With Koga she had trained speed and agility. He made it so that she was allot faster almost as fast as Inuyasha. He said that it was surprising that a human could go even that fast.**

**With Sesshomaru she learned to control her emotions and how to handle the sword as a present he gave her a sword which he said its name was Hikari it controlled the element light. He also gave her a beautiful fox mask that was pure silver colored and had eye holes for her to see through.**

**Sorry it was so short but it will continue in the next chapter. Please review??**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm baaaaaaackkkkkk

I'm baaaaaaackkkkkk!! Sorry bout the long break but I'm back and better than ever. So I hope you like the story!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX**_

**A Shocking Truth Revealed**

As Kagome stood waiting for Naraku to show his face she tensed as he tried (and I repeat _**tried**_) to sneak up on he. But as his tentacle shot for her back she turned around and shot him with one of her arrows. However the tentacle destroyed the mask which at the time she had been wearing The arrow purified half of his tentacles and when this happened Naraku became enraged and decided to stop playing with her and sent one of his tentacles at shippo to hurt Kagome where it would real leave a mark but as the tentacle drew closer to Shippo Kagome threw herself in front of the young kit and protected him. When everyone heard her scream they all looked to where it had originated from.

But when they did they saw Kagome standing in front of Shippo with a tentacle threw her stomach. But no sooner did they see that did Kagome start glowing bright brilliant lavender. When the glow faded they were all shocked to see that standing in kagomes place was a beautiful

"Uhhhhhh……What are you guys starring at?" Kagome asked wind demon with long crimson red hair, bright pale blue eyes with lavender spikes around the pupil, her skin was lightly tanned, and she wore a pair of white baggy cargo pants with a tight pale green tank top with a white sleeveless leather jacket on top unzipped. She didn't have on any shoes. And on her wrists she had two white bracelets and one pale green one.

And when the change was over Narakus tentacle disappeared and kagome ripped the jewel from his chest which immediately killed him since no longer possessed a heart. When his body decapitated the jewel started to glow a brilliant pink and put itself back together. And when that was done it flew into Kagomes side and fused with her once more which doubled her power. When that was done she turned to her friends which were all staring at her strangely which made her very confused.. "Kagome look in the mirror." Said Sango looking straight at kagome. And when Kagome did she stood stock still shocked beyond belief and scared. But soon she was slightly back to normal as they walked back to Keades hut. When they arrived Keade congratulated them and when she saw Kagome she was throne into shock. Once everyone had calmed down they all sat down around a fire and tried to decide what kind of demon Kagome had become.

When suddenly Sango said "I know what kind of demon she is now." Everyone asked her what it was. "A t first I thought they were only rumors but now seeing kagome I realized that all the rumors are true. She's a special kind of wind demon known as the **Uindo.**" No sooner had Sango said that than kagomes side started glowing and Kagomes eyes started to glow as well. "Midoriko says I have to leave but she said Shippo is allowed to come with me if he so chooses." Kagome said in an almost possessed kind of voice.

"I want ot go with you mama!" Shippo said excitedly while jumping into her arms. Kagome said good-bye to all her friends and allies as she stood by the well. When she got to Sesshomaru it felt kind of weird to hug him but she was used to it lately. "Good-bye Miko I might see you sometime in the future." He told her as she jumped down the well not knowing what would happen once she got back home. And she certainly wasn't expecting what happened when she left the well house.

She didn't have any time to comprehend anything as she was suddenly tackled by her younger brother Souta who was talking so fast she couldn't comprehend anything he was saying. So she calmed him down enough so that she at least heard half of what he said. "Yusuke nii-san is here Kagome-chan!!" Souta said happily. "What!! Here!!" Yelled Kagome as she went flying into the house at breakneck speed and found Yusuke on the couch. When she saw him she decided that she'd try to sneak up on him, which surprisingly worked as she jumped up from behind him and tackled him to the floor laughing the whole way.

"Kags get off me!!" Yusuke yelled after getting over the shock of being tackled by his cousin. "Hey Kag-chan where's Shippo?" asked the ever present Souta. "Oh no I forgot about him!!" Kagome yelled. "No worry's Kagome-chan he's right here." Said Kagomes mom as she walked into the room holding shippo in her arms. And when Shippo saw kagome he jumped into her arms and held on tight to her shirt.


End file.
